Breve História de amor entre adultos
by Maaiy
Summary: Não era como se Lestrade estivesse saindo com uma ninfomaníaca... A coisa era mais complicado que isso... Lestrade/Mycroft


Escrevi isso no começo da temporada 2...

Era por volta de outubro quando tudo começou. Sem muitos assassinatos e nenhum sinal do nosso vilão tão querido.

Greg Lestrade estava de bom humor, isso não é raro, mas dessa vez ele parecia estar MUITO de bom humor. Todos notaram isso, mas quando perguntavam Lestrade simplesmente sorria e dizia "Não é nada. Volte ao trabalho.".

Num dos encontros á casa do consultor detetive, Lestrade, que já esperava por uma dedução correta sobre seu estado, segurou-se para não cuspir o chá que estava na sua boca.

- ... Você está saindo com uma ninfomaníaca? - foi o que o detetive perguntou.

Greg notou que um suspiro pesado vinha da cozinha da casa e notou, imediatamente, que John vinha na direção de ambos com duas xícaras de chá. Uma para Sherlock e outra para si.

- Acabou o açúcar. - disse o doutor ao sentar-se ao lado do colega de apartamento. - sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

- Lestrade está saindo com uma ninfomaníaca. - disse Sherlock com aquele ar de indignação.

John se assustou por um momento, mas então começou a rir.

- Parabéns! - disse levantando a xícara de chá no ar por breves segundos, ainda rindo.

Sherlock levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para seu colega.

- Isso me levantou uma dúvida, porque uma pessoa vira ninfomaníaca, John? - perguntou Sherlock.

- Porque gosta demasiadamente, talvez? - riu um pouco - Não sei ao certo.

- Mas você deveria saber. - ele disse. - Afinal, você me parece ser um caso bem próximo a isso. - terminou tomando mais um gole de seu chá.

John se virou de modo desafiador e olhou-o com irritação.

- _Como é? _- perguntou.

- Oh John, _por favor_. A sua taxa de abstinência não consegue durar 2 semanas! - respondeu totalmente óbvio.

- Por opção, talvez? - ele respondeu, não ficando nem um pouco envergonhado do assunto, afinal estara acostumado com tal conversa íntima que tinham.

- _Ca-_hãn. - soou Lestrade. - Desculpe incomodá-los, mas eu acho que já vou indo. - e com isso se levantou e pegou sua jaqueta. - não se preocupem, eu sei a saída. - e terminou saindo o mais rápido possível dali, dando uma última olhadela nos dois colegas de apartamento que não paravam de se encarar.

Ao chegar em sua casa, suspirou. Suspirou profundamente. Recostado na parede, lembrava vagamente de ter dito qualquer coisa a qualquer um, ou até mesmo de demonstrar tais atos, mas mesmo assim seu "cunhado" parecia ter percebido mais ou menos o rumo das coisas.

Sim, Lestrade estava saindo com o irmão mais velho de Sherlock. Sim, ele estava tendo relações sexuais com Mycroft Holmes. Mas não, Mycroft não era nenhum tipo de Ninfomaníaco.

O homem politicamente correto, educado, polido e requintado, tinha um tipo de "peso na consciência" muito constante. E felizmente, ou não, havia, á pouco tempo saindo com o Inspetor, achado um meio de esquecer um pouco as coisas ruins e se concentrar no trabalho que tem como finalidade o futuro da nação. Sim, esse meio era chamado de sexo.

Seu celular vibrou e ele rapidamente o recolheu de seu bolso. No visor estava uma mensagem nova de seu... Provável amante, talvez?

"_Boa noite. - MH_"

Lestrade sorriu e caminhou até o banheiro. Apoiou o celular na pia e enxaguou o rosto duas vezes. Parou para se olhar no espelho por alguns segundos.

Uma coisa que Mycroft havia dito nos primeiros encontros foi de que ele não conseguia manter uma relação por muito tempo por causa de seu trabalho, que vinha em primeiro lugar. Então, quando eles fizeram sexo pela primeira vez, foi uma surpresa para ambos. Lestrade por que achava que Mycroft não iria tão fundo nessa relação quanto ele queria. E Mycroft, simplesmente porque não achava que o Inspetor era tão bom na cama.

Mas isso... Foi á alguns meses atrás.

Por causa de Mycroft, que insistia que Greg merecia um parceiro mais presente na relação, ambos terminaram. Mas também, ambos ficaram mal por essa decisão, porque no fundo... Eles sabiam que tinham capacidade de serem um casal duradouro.

Após 2 meses, Greg não conseguia achar ninguém interessante o suficiente para... Compartilhar contato físico. E por mais que tenham sido poucas as vezes, o sexo que fez com Mycroft naquela época, tinha sido o melhor de sua vida.

Em uma sexta-feira de folga, Lestrade recebeu uma mensagem no celular.

"_Boa tarde. -MH_" era o que estava escrito.

Não precisava nem olhar para o número para saber de quem vinha, mas aquilo foi tão inesperado que o assustou de primeira. Ele ficou tão preocupado que algo podia ter acontecido para que Mycroft tenha gasto seu tempo enviando-lhe um SMS, que imediatamente respondeu. "_Boa tarde, você está bem?_" era o que enviou.

Logo recebeu uma resposta dizendo "_Estou... tenso. -MH_".

E por mais que Lestrade tenha resistido, no final ele reenviou "_Você talvez queira se encontrar para dês estressar um pouco?_".

Logo que demorou mais do que esperava para a resposta vir, o Inspetor ficou nervoso, achou que havia estragado uma chance super-rara de voltar a ter contato com o mais novo, quando a resposta veio. "_Sua casa. Estarei aí ás 8h._" dizia.

Ás oito horas em ponto, a limusine de Mycroft havia estacionado. Mas quando ele ousou bater a porta. Lestrade já estava abrindo-a. Greg sorrio e disse.

- Algumas manias suas eu ainda me lembro. - comentou sorrindo, dando espaço para Mycroft entrar.

O de terno, perfeitamente arrumado como sempre, sorriu gentilmente e agradeceu pelo gesto.

Aquela noite, Gregory Lestrade nunca irá esquecer.

Isto é, parte dela. Porque 'como' tudo começou ele não conseguia se lembrar. Apenas lembrava de ter conversado sobre algumas pequenas coisas não confidenciais que estressavam e chateavam o mais novo. Seguido de umas 2 ou 3 taça de vinho enquanto continuavam a conversar, e logo, de um momento para o outro, Lestrade se via encima de Mycroft, no sofá, beijando-o loucamente e apalpando suas coxas enquanto era retribuído com bastante fervor.

Não lembrava quem começou idem, mas conforme o clima foi esquentando ainda mais, os dois decidiram ir para o quarto do Inspetor.

Aquela noite foi inesquecível. Greg nunca gostou tanto de fazer um companheiro de cama gemer quanto aquela noite, e não sabia que estava em forma para duas rodadas seguidas. Uma noite 100% sensual. Isso com certeza.

A partir daquela noite, nem Mycroft que permaneceu na cama quando acordou (o que era muito raro), nem mesmo o próprio Lestrade conseguia se ver fazendo sexo com outra pessoa. Sem contar os benefícios que Mycroft percebera, como dês estresse e relaxante muscular, alem de fazê-lo esquecer das coisas ruins que o rodeavam.

Lestrade se via, a partir daquele dia, recebendo mensagens convidativas de Mycroft em dias aleatórios da semana. Que foi onde tudo começou, esse negócio de "saindo com uma ninfomaníaca" de Sherlock.

- Entre. - disse Greg abrindo a porta para o de terno, enquanto secava seu cabelo com uma toalha de rosto, havia tomado uma ducha enquanto esperava o mais novo chegar.

- Você parece mais... magro. - disse ele, notando a barriga do Inspetor, que estava sem camisa. - Anda se alimentando bem? - comentou enquanto tirava o Blazer e o colocava no gancho na parede junto com seu guarda-chuva.

- Bem, agora que você comentou... - disse Greg um tanto surpreso com a pergunta e um tanto encabulado ao responder. - ...talvez eu não tenha, nessa última semana.

Mycroft o olhou pensativo e então recolheu seu blazer novamente.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa antes. Estou faminto. - mentiu claramente, sorrindo para o detetive inspetor e abrindo a porta.

Gregory Lestrade sorriu e se aproximou do menor para dá-lo um abraço curto.

- Você é um anjo, sabia? - falou se afastando e indo em direção a seu quarto. - Vou só botar uma camisa.

O restaurante era simples, para a surpresa de Lestrade que estava acostumado a jantar em restaurantes chiques quando saía com Mycroft.

- Como anda o trabalho? - comentou Greg assim que o garçom saio com o pedido. Recebeu um olhar estressado como se perguntasse "_o que você acha?_". - Bastante puxado pelo jeito.

- Você não tem ideia. - ele disse.

- Pois é, não tenho mesmo. - comentou rindo.

O silêncio permaneceu um pouco, mais por opção, Mycroft parecia estar pensando em algo e Lestrade decidiu deixá-lo á vontade.

- Sabe... Gregory, - ele disse calmo e um pouco mais informal do que costumava ser. O que alarmou o Inspetor. - Vamos... Vamos só jantar hoje a noite, tudo bem? Como fizemos algumas vezes antes. - ele perguntou incerto por si mesmo.

- Sem problema, faremos do jeito que você quiser. - ele respondeu sorrindo e viu o garçom chegar com a comida e bebida de ambos.

O jantar foi ótimo, e no final Lestrade conseguiu convencer Mycroft a deixá-lo pagar a conta dessa vez. Afinal, o lugar era bem simples e barato comparado aos restaurantes que Mycroft costumava levá-lo antes.

E Lestrade conseguiu convencê-lo também a aceitar uma escolta para casa.

- São apenas 10 minutos daqui. - ele explicou. - Eu não vou te sequestrar, relaxa. - e completou rindo.

Mycroft não gostava muito de caminhar, mas, inesperadamente, gostou da ideia.

Dispensou seu motorista e pôs-se a caminhar ao lado de Gregory Lestrade a caminho de sua casa.

Ambos estavam felizes só com a presença do outro e o silêncio. Quando uma cena engraçada ocorreu.

- Gregory... Aquele não é John Watson? - apontou Mycroft parando de caminhar e olhando a inesperada figura ao longe.

- Hm... Não consigo ver bem de longe. - disse apertando os olhos e fixando o olhar. E riu completando. - Acho que faz parte da idade.

Mycroft sorriu.

- Não seja tolo.

Lestrade sorriu também.

- Perto de você é difícil. - respondeu na brincadeira, insinuando que a capacidade mental do político era muito mais superior que a sua, e então congelou assim que notou a segunda-intenção que essas palavras acabaram de fazer. - Aah, isso não era para ser uma cantada, eu juro. - tentou corrigir-se. - Eu quis dizer que você é muito mais esperto e inteligente que qualquer um e esse tipo de coisa.

Mycroft começou a rir abertamente. O que, ambos concordavam, era raríssimo. Coisa que Lestrade se deliciava ao ouvir.

Quando Mycroft parou de rir, Gregory agarrou-lhe a cabeça e o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo curto, estático. Onde o Holmes mais velho assustou-se, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar.

Um segundo depois, eles de separaram e Mycroft, vermelho, olhava para todos os lados antes de fixar seus olhos de novo no mais velho.

- Gregory, o que foi isso?! - reprimiu-o.

Lestrade também corou.

- Eu não sei. Desculpa. - colocou as mãos do bolso do casaco. - Eu sei que você não pode ser visto na rua fazendo nada relacionado á vida pessoal, sem seguranças e tudo mais. Se bem que eu duvido que você esteja sem nenhum agora. - e continuou. - Eu vi você rindo tão abertamente que não se segurei. - e virou-se para encarar o outro lado da rua, enquanto coçava a cabeça desajeitadamente. - Você sabe que sou louco por você. - terminou voltando a colocar as mãos no bolso do casaco.

Mycroft ficou calado enquanto Lestrade não olhava para ele. Quando isso aconteceu, ele notou que o político olhava para seus pés, sem saber o que dizer, o que na visão do detetive, era absolutamente adorável.

- Myc? - chamou, curvando-se para achar os olhos mais novo.

- ... - e nada foi dito.

- ... Acho que devemos ir andando. - ele disse, posicionando-se de novo ereto. - Quer dizer, se você quiser continuar, claro. - ele completou.

O silêncio do político já estava mantendo-o.

- Myc ... - ele sussurrou seu nome e ficou um instante em silêncio antes de completar - Eu vou chamar seu motorista e vou embora assim que ele chegar aqui, tudo bem?

- Não. - foram suas primeiras palavras depois de quase 8 minutos. - Está tudo bem. Você não fez nada de errado. - ele disse.

Dessa vez, foi Greg quem ficou quieto.

- Vamos. - disse Mycroft continuando a trajetória. Sendo seguido logo atrás.

- Sabia que algo engraçado aconteceu hoje? - decidiu quebrar o silêncio. - Foi logo após eu voltar da casa do Sherlock. Eu resolvi passar em frente a uma banca e... - parou quando notou que Mycroft recebera uma mensagem em seu celular e estava inquieto, olhando para os lados. - Se você estiver que ir, pode ir. Você sabe.

Ele olhou para Greg preocupado.

- Sherlock. Ele está enjaulado junto com Doutor Watson em uma casa abandonada. - explicou inquieto. Enquanto sua limusine virava a esquina em direção á eles.

- E vocês sabem onde? - perguntou, retirando seu celular do bolso e digitando um número para uma ligação de emergência.

- Temo que ainda não. - disse andando apressadamente em direção á porta aberta.

- Eu vou junto. - disse entrando no carro ao lado do mais novo.

Mycroft pareceu inquieto.

- Não há necessidade, Inspetor. Já estou informando sua equipe de plantão. - ele disse mexendo em seu celular.

- Então não há problema, afinal _eu_ estou na equipe de plantão. - riu.

- Não, você não está. - disse corrigindo-o.

Lestrade suspirou e deu uma risada fraca.

- O senhor bem sabe que não vai fazer diferença eu sendo de um cargo ou não. Meu trabalho é cuidar das pessoas certas e reprimir as erradas e é isso o que eu faço. - completou ajeitando-se no banco e atendendo o telefone. - Lestrade.

Mycroft suspirou, mas decidiu aceitar o fato de que estava apenas dando uma carona.

- Já estou indo para lá. E Anderson, _para de chamá-lo assim_!- com um tom irritado no final da frase, ele desligou.

Greg notou um olhar levemente agradecido do político e se pôs a sorrir momentaneamente antes do estresse e preocupação voltar a tomar conta dos dois.

Quando eles chegam, o estresse era maior ainda. Eles estavam perto do porto, onde mais de 50 balcões estavam distribuídos de maneiras simétricas.

_50_, Lestrade pensou,_ são malditos 50 balcões!_

Mycroft saio do carro e puxou um de seus celulares do bolso.

"Eles estão em 3... 4 no máximo." disse. "A probabilidade de eles estarem em um dos balcões do Sul é mais provável." com isso, o barulho da sua voz foi encoberto pelo barulho de sirenes, vindo do batalhão de polícia de plantão.

Lestrade correu para alcançar o primeiro carro que estacionou. Abriu a porta rápido, gritou com o motorista e o som da sirene parou. Assim que ele gritou mais algumas vezes, os outros carros que foram parando e estacionando por lá, desligaram suas luzes também.

"Esse lugar tem ECO, seus idiotas!" Mycroft ouviu de relance. "Há REFENS em algum lugar lá dentro. Se eles souberem que estamos aqui, é capaz de sermos responsabilizados pela morte deles!"

Assim que a tropa foi separada, duas ao leste e duas ao sul, Lestrade não pode deixar de se sentir inquieto e preocupado, ainda mais pelos gestos de nervosismo que Mycroft estava tentando esconder.

O policial olhou para o político uma vez mais, e assim que o mesmo retribuiu o olhar, o grisalho balançou a cabeça positivamente e começou a correr para uma direção oposta, para lado oeste do

depósito.

Pouco mais de meia-hora, o inspetor se vê perdido, longe de todos os outros. Andando em silêncio, na escuridão, procurando sinais de movimentos ou de vida.

"-ale bobagens, John." ele pode ouvir, de dentro de um dos balcões abandonados.

Olhando a janela, perto do telhado, Lestrade vê que a luz de dentro está apagada, mas ainda sim, ele se aproxima mais, colando seu ouvido próximo ao portão de entrada.

"-ério. Não sei como, nem por que. Mas também não sou cego. Eu _vi_ os dois caminhando na rua!" disse um sussurro que Lestrade deduzira ser do ex-médico militar.

"Mycroft _não caminha_, ele tem espírito de gordo." falou outro sussurro, essa, ele podia confirmar que era do detetive.

"Aah, tanto faz, a gente não vai sobreviver pra poder tirar essa dúvida mesmo." respondeu o outro.

Lestrade soltou a respiração aliviado, havia encontrado ambos.

Uma sombra apareceu do lado do galpão e em que estava, e logo após, barulho de passos no cascalho do chão.

Os dois colegas dentro do galpão pareciam ter ficado quietos.

Lestrade foi rápido e, contornando o galpão, segurou o homem desconhecido em uma chave de pescoço por trás e este caiu inconsciente no chão.

Ofegante, o inspetor tratou de abrir a porta do galpão o mais silenciosamente possível (o que era quase impossível, por que o lugar era muito velho), e puxou o corpo dormente junto, para dentro do recinto.

"_Lestrade_?" perguntou Sherlock, incrédulo, assim que viu o inspetor entrar no lugar e se esconder o mais rápido possível.

" Ha ha, muito engraçado, Sherlock." John falou, sarcástico, pois não havia o visto o que havia acontecido.

Assim que o inspetor conseguiu um lugar para se esconder, ele pode dar uma olhada melhor na posição em que os dois reféns estavam.

Sherlock estava com as mãos algemadas envolta do pescoço do colega, sentado em seu colo, e John Watson estava com as mãos em algum lugar no meio deles, mas elas não estavam exatamente visíveis do local em que o inspetor se encontrava.

" John, _é sério_." disse ele apertando os olhos com força enquanto o loiro parecia estar fazendo alguma coisa com sua boca na região do pescoço do outro. " John!" os movimentos pareciam se intensificar, porque ao invés do moreno convencer seu companheiro a parar os atos, ele apenas se integrou aos gestos.

O policial tossiu duas vezes.

" Dr. Watson, agradeceria muito se o senhor parasse seus atos por um instante." foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, tentando não parecer abalado com a cena.

Ambos, principalmente John, deram um pulo de susto e então seus rostos ficaram rubros.

"Eu te disse!" gritou Sherlock.

Duas vozes grossas foram ouvidas de fora do galpão.

Lestrade indicou para que ambos ficassem em silêncio absoluto. Recolheu a arma que estava na posse do sequestrador desmaiado á seus pés, e arrastou-o até onde John pudesse pegar.

Ele não se lembrava exatamente como, mas após alguns minutos, os tiros começaram.

Talvez tenha sido uma mensagem em seu celular que tenha o entregado ou algo do gênero.

Mas, querendo ou não, elas começaram. Lestrade e John não eram os únicos na posse de armas, claro, os outros dois sequestradores também possuíam.

Quando um dos outros dois foi baleado e caiu ao chão (graças á pontaria do ex-militar), um barulho de passos rápidos começou a ser ouvido. Cada vez mais rápido e perto. Um monte, várias pernas correndo.

Quando todas aquelas pessoas correndo na direção deles apontaram a arma para o único sequestrador que restava, os outros três suspiraram aliviados.

No portão, o carro de Mycroft ainda estava lá, estacionado. Greg sorriu, imaginando que ele receberia um 'obrigado' daquela voz que gostava tanto de ouvir.

E antes que pudesse percorrer os olhos pelo local, procurando onde ele estava, duas mãos aparecem do nada e dão um abraço repentino em torno de seu corpo.

Greg Lestrade estava sendo abraçado pelo Holmes mais velho na frente da sua tropa policial inteira, e dos sequestradores, e do ex-médico militar e de seu irmão mais novo. Alem de, provavelmente, suas câmeras secretas espalhadas pela cidade.

O melhor de tudo, era que isso não havia parado seu gesto, e ainda sim o abraçara. Lestrade colocou seus próprios braços em torno do corpo colado ao seu e puxou-o também.

Ouviu os comentários vindo do detetive particular e seu amigo, algo sobre John estar certo _de novo_.

Ignoraram o mundo por volta de 1 minuto e meio Greg estava mais feliz do que sua semana inteira.

Eram 11h da noite e todos estavam cansados, muitos haviam ido embora, e outros continuariam no local por mais alguns minutos. Alguns haviam voltado para o posto da polícia, para a interrogação e a papelada, coisa que Lestrade provavelmente seria forçado a participar, mas não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer aquilo _agora_.

Sherlock e John Watson pagaram um taxi e voltaram para seu estabelecimento, enquanto Mycroft ficara esperando o inspetor terminar de conversar com seu grupo.

"Você pode ir embora. Deve estar cansado com todo esse estresse do trabalho e _mais_ esse estresse todo aqui." comentou rindo.

O político olhou-o nos olhos e, ficando levemente vermelho, ofereceu-lhe uma carona.

O coração de Lestrade palpitou.

"Claro." ele disse, sorrindo.

A conversa no trajeto de volta á sua casa foi uma das conversas mais românticas que eles já tiveram. Mycroft confessara o quanto estava aterrorizado por pensar que o inspetor poderia ter morrido, confessa que á algumas horas atrás, quando Greg beijara-o no meio da rua, ele tentava lutar contra o impulso de retribuir. E que, no fundo ele não sabia o que fazer com a relação que eles estavam tendo, porque ele gostava do mais velho, mas não queria irritá-lo com o fato de que sua carreira tinha que vir em primeiro lugar.

Lestrade reafirma que gosta e é louco por ele (óbvio), que seus compromissos sempre virão em primeiro lugar, independente do local e do horário. A relação que ambos querem ter é bastante distante do que eles podem realmente oferecer, e com muita conversa e paciência, eles decidem tentar ficar juntos de novo.

Os encontros, como esperado, sempre são interrompidos por ações de emergências internacionais e/ou sequestro de crianças. Onde várias vezes, ambos ajudam um ao outro a recolher suas coisas, e por mais corrido, sério e tenso que seja a emergência, até o momento em que eles não estão mais juntos, nenhum deles tira um sorriso satisfeito do rosto.

Vidas agitadas são, maioria das vezes, excitantes. Ambos entendem seus trabalhos e é por isso que se amam.

Lestrade, após alguns meses na correria que era seu relacionamento/vida, decide compra um par de anéis para eles. Dourados.

Mycroft havia começado o assunto em uma das noites românticas e quietas, onde os dois dividiam uma banheira e tomavam vinho, aah como Lestrade adorava aquelas noites. Casamento gay era legalizado, okay, sem problemas, mas com a vida agitada que tinham, era muito mais produtivo o simples gesto de saberem que estão juntos.

E mesmo que tenham concordado, Greg não conseguia parar de imaginar como seria viver o resto de sua vida com o político. Então, ele comprou os anéis.

Não são melosos como os casais recém formados e super excitados/apaixonados. Eles se encontram quando podem e namoram quando dá. É simple necessário.

- Fim.


End file.
